


Dream Come True

by livvywrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, I don't know, Love, OFC - Freeform, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvywrites/pseuds/livvywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is the shy girl. Harry is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Letter to a Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18245) by Anonymous. 



> this is pretty short. but i think it’s sweet and i like it. so here is an one shot for you. let me know what you think!

When Emma went to school, she was the shy girl. She was always quiet and didn’t have many friends. And none of these friends were boys. No, if she didn’t have the guts to speak to a girl, she surly wouldn’t have the guts to speak with a boy. Boys are different; you don’t know what goes around in their head. Basically, Emma was a hundred per cent sure she would be the crazy cat-lady and die alone with all her cats.  
 It wasn’t that she was self-conscious about her looks or her body; she worked hard not to feel bad for the way she looked. No, Emma was just shy and it killed her because you can’t really change your personality, can you? But then her second to last year before university came along and Harry transferred to her school.  
  
  
Harry was Emma’s opposite. He was loud and outgoing and kind and made friends easily – everybody liked him. Emma envied him because he always seemed so happy and sure about himself. She never saw him without a smile plastered on his face, not even when she saw him in the cafeteria, waiting to get food. Sometimes she wondered if his cheeks ever hurt. And it was always a full-on smile, dimples in his cheeks and crinkles by his eyes. Emma thought Harry had a beautiful smile, and still does.  
 Harry was the first boy who made a real effort to talk to Emma. First it was just small nods when he passed her in the school corridors, which had Emma blushing furiously and she immediately looked down at the floor when it happened. Harry was in Emma’s English and History classes and he sat in front of her at both classes. The nods in the hallway escalated to simple “hey, you alright?”s, but Emma was too shy to even look at him. Everyday, he’d just ask her if she was all right. Harry didn’t mind that she didn’t meet his eyes; he continued to talk to Emma even if he barley got any replies from him, let alone questions asked back.  
  
  
A year later, their last year before uni, Harry and Emma were inseparable. The two best friends did everything together and when they went on a party one of their classmates threw as a last hurrah, Emma knew the feelings she felt for Harry was love. She had never told him about them because Harry was popular with the girls and she knew she would always be “his best mate”. Emma simply didn’t want to ruin their friendship and lose Harry, so she shut up about her feelings and listened patiently when Harry vented about girls to her.  
  
  
So Harry and Emma went off to different universities, Harry oblivious to his best friend’s love for him. Emma was sure their friendship would thin out and end, because how many friendships survived uni? You always promise to Skype and call and text and whatnot, but it never really lasts does it? But Harry and Emma had Skype dates twice a week, no matter how busy the two of them were. And Harry always sent Emma cheeky texts when he was bored in class – texts that made Emma laugh out loud almost every time. They would talk about everything and anything during their Skype dates. It only took a couple of months before Harry started telling Emma about this girl he met. He would tell her how amazing she was and always smile so brightly it hurt Emma’s inside a little, because it was obvious how much he liked this girl. But she continued to smile and told him to go for it. Because he was her best friend, right, she wanted him to be happy.  
  
  
She eventually became Harry’s university girlfriend and they went out for about two and a half years. Not that Emma kept count.   
 Emma kept thinking that if she tried hard enough, her feelings for Harry would get away. Because it was just some stupid teenage-love, she probably only was in love with the idea of a relationship, not in Harry. Emma met Lucas and he became her first college boyfriend. Or first boyfriend period really, if you didn’t count Tate in Year 3, but Emma didn’t because she was eight and they were only together for three days. Lucas was really sweet and kind and cute, but he wasn’t Harry and that thought kept bugging Emma for a year.  
  
  
The summer before their last year of uni, Emma and Harry were both back in Holmes Chapel, meeting for the first time since Christmas hols, since Harry had gone home with Scarlett for mid-term break and went to London with a couple of friends for Easter. They sat in “their” booth at the coffee shop, furthest into the corner by the windows where they had a view over the town square. They used to sit there everyday after school, doing homework and looking at the people in their town. Emma sat playing with the spoon in her coffee, watching the brown liquid swirling around in the cup. She didn’t notice the way Harry was looking at her, noticing how her light brown hair got blonder with the sun and how her eyelashes touched her cheeks in a delicate way every time she blinked. One of her petite hands supported her head and Harry was amazed how much Emma really meant to him. He told her then that he and Scarlett had broken up. When Emma asked him why, he said that he walked in on her having sex with a boy in her English Lit class the day he got back from London. Apparently she had been cheating on him the past six months. Emma saw how heartbroken Harry was and how stupid he thought he was for being so oblivious. Emma didn’t know what to say so she rose from her chair and straddled him, bringing him in for a big hug. She and Lucas weren’t together anymore. They had started fighting about the smallest of things and one day Emma had just had enough. She pulled back from the hug and swept a loose curl from Harry’s face and thumbed under his eyes to dry the tears Harry had tried not to let fall. She told him how much she missed to see him smile and how she missed the years before uni when everything was easy and they didn’t have to worry much about their future and mostly how much she missed _him_. Harry looked at her, green eyes meeting brown, and Emma’s mind went blank when he leaned in and kissed her. Their mouths moulded together and their noses brushed when Harry tilted his head to one side. He placed his big hands on Emma’s petite waist and pressed her closer to him and Emma had never felt so much _love_ in a kiss before. Her mind was spinning and she couldn’t think of anything else than _Harry is kissing me right now, I’m kissing Harry, this must be a dream someone please pinch me_.  
  
  
Harry proposed to Emma the day they came home from university the summer they graduated. Can you believe it? The girl who was convinced the only male love she would experience were from her father and the occasionally male cat had a boy who loved her so much he wanted to have her forever. The girl who was convinced she would die alone with a bunch of cats was going to grow old with her best friend and the love of her life. Maybe this was the reason Emma loved fairytales so much when she was a little girl – dreams can really come true. 


End file.
